


Blue Exorcist OC (For Role-Playing Purposes)

by Twinkies_For_Days



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: OC form, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkies_For_Days/pseuds/Twinkies_For_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For role-playing purposes~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Exorcist OC (For Role-Playing Purposes)

**Author's Note:**

Name: Samaki Gusho. /Annabiele Jacques.  
Nickname: Sama-sama, Sama-chan, Gusto Gusho. / Anna, and Jack.  
Origin of name: She really likes to eat and is into Lolita and cute things. /No reason.  
Age: 14.5 /15  
Sex: Female  
Blood type: AB. / B.  
Nationality: Japanese. / French-Italian.  
Sexual Orientation: Straight. / Bisexual.  
Birth date: May 5th. / March 14th.  
Birth place: Seoul, South Korea. / Oslo, Norway (her family does a lot of traveling).  
Current residence: True Cross Academy.  
Occupation: Exorcist in training  
Title/Rank: Exwire (wants to be an Aria). / Exwire (wants to be a Tamer).  
Hobbies/Pastimes: Cosplaying, reading, eating, sleeping, living, teasing Shiemi for being so cute. Sewing. / Falsely flirting, thinking, studying her viola, playing with her ferret, and drinking coffee.  
Talents/Skills/Powers: Well, there is this one thing she can do, her critical thinking is really good. Along with her athletic-ness. / Nothing really, besides flirting her way through life.  
Hometown: Tokyo, Japan. /Florence, France.  
First Memory: Riding a kiddie rollercoaster with her father. / Having her maid give her a bath, while talking about her parents.  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: Realizing that she didn’t really like it at home. / Realizing that she never really knew her parents.  
Why/How?: She ended up at True Cross Academy. / They were never really in her life growing up.  
Other memories/events that still affects him/her and why/how: Watching her parents cry as she left for school. She loves her parents dearly, and it hurt her to hurt them. / Learning that life works differently when you’re older.  
Past failures s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about and why: Finding out that she once gave her brother a black eye when he snuck up on her. It would ruin her perfect façade. / She once burned her hair off with a flat iron when she was tired of her maid doing it. Her hair is her best feature.  
Biggest role model: Shiemi Moriyama, or Father Fujimoto/Yukio Okumura, or Shima Renzou  
Why?: Because Shiemi is so kawaii, and fragile. It would take a long time to accomplish such a farce. / Because, Yukio is so level-headed. And Shima just flirts shamelessly like it’s nothing.  
Biggest disillusions from childhood: Not having anyone to play with after finding out she wasn’t the same as anyone else. / Being alone in her parent’s manor, while they traveled around the world. Leaving their daughter behind.  
Backstory: Samaki grew up with a lot of siblings, make her the most unnoticed child in her household. So, to fix this, she started dressing up in her father’s clothes, only to end up being scolded. So, she resorted to getting dolled up by her grandmother, who thought she was just an angel. Once this began, she earned her parent’s respect, and they began to showcase her as their cutest daughter. So she stuck with the Lolita stuff, to show off and earn people’s respect. / Growing up, Annabiele didn’t really know her parents, since they did a lot of traveling when she was born. They left her in their mansion back in France, with her maid (basically her mentor) who taught her everything. She was an only child, and never had the chance to mingle with children her age, only adults that visit her for school and viola lessons. Upon growing up, Anna learned how the world really worked and decided to leave her home, moving to Japan to attend True Cross Academy.

Physical Characteristics-  
Height: 4’11” / 5’4”  
Weight: 105.06 lbs. / 112 lbs.  
Posture: Perfect for someone who sits all the time. / Lady-like, like her mentor taught her.  
Build: Pretty busty, curvy around her hips and thighs. / She’s built like a 10 year old boy.  
Skin: Pale, for someone who spends her time outside a lot. / Pale to the point of looking like she never seen sunlight  
Hair: Her hair is a dark brown, to the point of being black, with pink highlights. It’s up in two ponytails, like a Japanese school girl, but curlier. / Her hair is naturally straight, but she curls it at night. It’s up in a bun. Her hair is a tannish brown. Her bangs cover her forehead, not that she has a lot of acne.  
Widow's peak?: Yes, but hidden by bangs. / Never.  
Ears: Round and attached to her head. / Small, but not attached to her head.  
Eyes: Big and round, deep Prussian blue. Tiny eyelashes. / Small, and always slit. They’re a forest green.  
Nose: Round, like a button. Tiny. / Pointy, but robust. Like a stereotypical Russian’s  
Mouth: Tiny and perfectly pink. / Tiny, thin. Barely any lip.  
Face shape: Circular/ Circular, but skinny and angular.  
Demon form: n/a  
Expressions: Usually smiley with friends, same around strangers and enemies. / Very stoic around strangers, except when causing a scene. Never smiles unless something amuses her.  
Describe their smile: Nice and cozy, she always shows her teeth, including her fangs. When she smiles, her eyes close. / She has a kind of perverted smile. She always smirks. Never with teeth other than when she’s laughing.  
Hands: Tiny and delicate when in use. / Long fingers with perfect manicured nails.  
Feet: Tiny to the point of perfect. / Average, perfect nails.  
Tattoos/Scars?: None. / None.  
Glasses/Contacts?: Red contacts. / Black, thin rimmed glasses. No rim around the glass part.  
Left/Right handed?: Left handed. / Right handed.  
Distinguishing features: Her clothes when off of school. Lolita style. / None, besides her glare.  
Who does s/he take after; mother or father?: She has a nice smile, like her father. She’s tiny, like her mother. She has dimples, but it’s a family thing. / She has a double-jointed pair of hands. Like her father. She’s flat, like her mother. Nothing else.  
Style (Elegant, shabby, etc.): Lolita. / Elegant, but in a modern/hipster way.  
How does s/he dress or what do they typically wear?: A frilly green dress, similar to a maid’s, with dark green hem everywhere. Knee-length white socks, with tiny pink bows on them to match her frilly chocker. She wears black flats with a ribbon weaved through slits in the rim. She wears pink bows in her hair. She wears elbow-length gloves to hide her wrists. / A pair of white-washed black waist high shorts and tucked into that, a light/baby/sky blue sleeveless shirt with a French collar on it. She wears a raven/Prussian blue bow to keep her hair up in the back. She wears knee high pristine white socks and real blue flats with a bow near the toes.  
Other outfits one might find in their wardrobe: Nothing but Lolita. / A pair of shorts to wear around the house, dresses from the 1960s era.  
Jewelry: None, besides tiny earrings. / A wide assortment of broaches, along with thin bracelets.  
Other accessories: A mint/pastel green parasol. / None.  
Weapons: Her monk staff (k’rik) and her bible. / Her familiar.  
Health: Very good, consists of lots of good dental records. / Perfect, to the point of alien.  
Hygiene: Pristine, for the sake of Lolita. / Perfect, to the point of alien.  
Physical Flaws: Chubbiness. And lots of acne. / None.  
Physical Qualities: Cute, innocent, and happy. Her smile. / Flirty. Her eyes.

Characteristics-  
Are they generally balanced or clumsy?: Clumsy, but in a cute way. / Generally balanced.  
Mannerisms/Poses/Movement: When not walking, she has her hands behind her back, tipped on her heels. / She always has her hand on her hips, when not walking.  
Describe their walk: Very jumpy, almost like a skip, but without leaving the ground. / She walks with a purpose.  
Describe their fighting style: Very crazy, nothing very distinctive. She always uses her bible. But, in engaged with humans, she’ll use her hands and feet. She’s perfect in hand to hand combat, never slowed down by her dress. / Her fighting style is laid back, she makes no effort to hurt someone. She uses her familiar, mostly, to help herself if she ever needs it, which is rare.  
Habits/OCDs/Obsessions: Needing to clean every 10 seconds. / None.  
Speech Patterns: She often slurs her words. And has a slight lisp. / None.  
Unique phrases/words: “So kawaii, desu ne~!”/“You’d look good in my closet!”  
Do they curse, and if so, to what extent?: No way, she’s as innocent at Shiemi herself. / Not often, only when she doesn’t like something or doesn’t get her way.  
Write a piece of dialogue that this character might say (can be between someone else):  
Samaki: “Violence is never the answer, unless there are Twinkies involved. Then, and only then, will I fight to the death.~” She spoke, adding a smile. “Is there a problem with that?”  
Annabiele: “Now now, there is no need to fight over me like the men you are.” She smirked, shoving them away by their foreheads. “There’s enough of me to go around."  
Voice: Very high-pitched, much like a boy’s before puberty. / Very snake-like, and precise. A little on the scary side.  
Describe their crying: Wild and erratic. Not a pretty sight. / Silent, and very well-kempt.  
Describe their laugh: A reverberating thing that makes people feel good for making her laugh. / A kind of chuckle.  
Describe their sleep patterns (light/heavy sleeper, no sleep, sleeps too often, etc.): She sleeps a lot, kind of like Rin. / She barely sleeps, only studies, then goes to school.  
Describe their dwelling/house: Her house is crowded with kawaii Japanese things, along with her fridge, but in a good way. Upon entering you will find it cozily cramped with all types of stuff. / Her house is kept tidy, to the point of looking like an adult’s house. There is no room that does not have cleaning equipment in it.  
Describe their bedroom: Her room consists of a folding bed, so she has more room for her desk, on which she sews. It’s connected to a bathroom. She has posters of her favorite artists on her wall and figurines on her shelves. She barely cleans, so she doesn’t forget where something is. / Her room consists of a small bed, made up, next to a nightstand, where she keeps an assortment of adult novels. She has a desk, where she studies. Along with a modern grayish blue carpet. There is nothing much to say about her room.  
Describe their daily rituals: She talks to Rin and Shiemi for the day, not really taking in anything that happens around her, or school. / She’ll spend the day talking and thinking about Shima. Only to forget to study for a test.

Psychological/Personality Attributes and Attitudes-  
Intelligence Level: Very high, for a laker, or someone who lacks trying. / High, to the point of Einstein.  
Known Languages: English, Japanese, and Korean. / French, Italian, English, Swedish, Finnish.  
Character's long-term goals/desires in life: To be so kawaii, Shima-senpai will notice her. /To find out where Mephisto gets all of his stuff.  
Character's short-term goals/desires in life: To be more kawaii than Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. / To find a spouse.  
Secret desires: To be more mature. / To relive what happens in her adult novels.  
How self-confident is the character?: Not very, but hides it when in public. / So self-confident, she only looks to herself as god.  
How do they see him/herself?: As a temple of destruction. / As God.  
How do they believe s/he is perceived by others?: Like a kawaii piece of cake. Delicious and cute, but not for eating. / As a pretentious aristocrat.  
What is the character most proud of?: Her Lolita collection. / Still being able to look at herself as a person.  
What does the character like least about themselves?: Her bruises and self-harm. / Nothing, she’s her own God.  
How do they express themselves?: As the most kawaii thing since Shiemi. / As the best thing since sliced bread.  
Is this character generally dominant or submissive?: Generally, both. / Clearly dominant.  
Patience level: Very low, to a funny extent. / High. Over 9000.  
Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?: Ruled by emotion. / Ruled by logic.  
Most at ease when: At home, asleep. / When drinking a nice latte.  
Ill at ease when: Looking at herself in the mirror. / Getting a bad grade on a test, or being reminded of her parents.  
Describe their sense of humor: None really, she’ll laugh at anything. / Sometimes morbid, but very perverted.  
If granted one wish, what would it be?: To spend a day with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. / To be alone with Shima, or Izumi.  
Why?: That’s her role model. She loves her. / She loves Shima.  
Character/Personality/Mental/Social Strengths: The ability to laugh anything off. / The ability to wriggle her way through any situation with flirting.  
Character/Personality/Mental/Social Flaws: Taking anything, and everything, personally. / Being such a flirt.  
Biggest Vulnerability (non physical): Being too innocent for anyone to take her seriously. / Being such a flirt.  
Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist. / Both. Or neither.  
Introvert or extrovert: Extrovert. / Both.  
Greatest Fear: Not being noticed. / None.  
Other Fears/Insecurities/Phobias: Not being pretty enough for anyone. / None.  
Emotional/psychological/social peculiarities: None.  
Biggest regret: Being so far away from her family. / Leaving her family in such a haste.  
Other regrets: Not being as kawaii as Shiemi-chan. / Having such a bad history with her family.  
Biggest accomplishment: Being Shiemi’s friend. Everything to her is an accomplishment. / None. She’s too perfect to judge herself based on her accomplishments.  
Minor accomplishments: Having such a wide assortment of dresses. / Being so good at viola. And flirting.  
Musical talents/instruments: Singing in Japanese. Korean, too. Playing the guhzeng. / Playing the cello and viola.  
Character's darkest/deepest secret: She’s a major cutter. / She’s really into anime.  
Minor Secrets: None.

Favorites-  
Color: Mint green. / Prussian blue.  
Clothing: Her green Lolita dress. / Her blue blazer.  
Place: Her closet. / Her living room.  
Room in the house and why: Her room, because it reminds her home. / Her bathroom, no one can see her fuming over her looks.  
Food/drinks: Twinkies. Pepsi. / A nice latte from a cheap place. And the satisfaction of getting a good deal.  
Music genre: Tinkly music, along with KPop, and Asian pop, American pop. / She enjoys alternative, and occasionally some heavy metal or heavy rock.  
Songs and Singers/Bands: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Leetstreet Boys, Sia, MGMT, Phoenix, Bo-En, B1A4, Boyfriend, Morrie, etc.. / Asking Alexandria, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce The Veil, Muse, Stromae, etc..  
Movies/TV Shows/Performances: She doesn’t really spend her time in her house. / Nothing really. Outrageous Acts of Science, How It’s Made, anything Science.  
Actors/Performers: None. / None.  
Book(s): Manga, romantic comedies, anything with a plot twist. / Adult novels, erotica, the occasional manga.  
Historical figure: Mary Antoinette. / Allan Cox (Gay scientist).  
Subject in school: P.E. / History  
Animal: Ferret. / A sphinx.

Least Favorite-  
Clothing: Anything not showy. / Something with muted tones, or too showy.  
Place: Anywhere with a ton of people. / Anywhere with a heavy atmosphere.  
Food: Olives. / Anything unsophisticated.  
Music genre: Heavy metal and screamo. Anything classical. / Cutesy stuff, like JPop and such.  
Subject in school: Math. / P.E.  
Where does this character like to hang out?: Anywhere public. / Her own private quarters.  
Where is this character's dream place to live?: Some high-end Korean apartment with the special doorknobs that call for a passcode instead of a key. / Wherever she’s far away from civility, life Southern France or Switzerland.  
What sorts of books are most likely to be found on their shelves: Manga, cute Japanese books, anything Hello Kitty. / Scientific journals, erotica, adult novels. Basic stuff.  
Motto/Personal quote: “Live life to the fullest! Unless you’re kawaii, then I have a place for you!~”/ “I will not hesitate to end your life.”  
Mode of transportation: Walking, or riding her Vespa. / Walking.  
Most prized possession: Her dresses. / Her viola. And herself.  
Why?: It took her a long time to obtain the cloth to make them. / She is her own god.

Emotional Characteristics-  
Describe character's sense of morals: Don’t give up for what you believe is right! / Bow down to me, and no one gets hurt.  
If they could sum up the meaning of life, what would they say?: A thing that happens naturally, there’s nothing you can do about it. / I just so happen to be here, and I just so happen to be a superior being to the inferior race. I just happened raised all hell. Yet.  
What do they consider taboo (something they personally would never do): Put someone down based on their past. / Lie about something, then not associate herself with them anymore.  
Describe character's etiquette: Very open and polite. / Polite and aristocratic.  
Describe character's sense of self-control: Just getting through the day without crying. / Not killing anyone who annoys her to a certain extent.  
Spontaneous or structured?: Spontaneous. / Structured.  
Instinctual or logical?: instinctual. / Logical.  
How does this character act in public?: Flamboyant and out there. / Quiet and self-centered.  
How does this character act in privacy?: Very cold, almost to the point of introverted. / Practically the same.  
How does this character act around strangers vs. how they act around friends?: The same fun-loving Lolita. / The same, but more lax around friends.  
How does this character act around family?: Very happy and loud. / Cold and distant, like they’re strangers.  
How has this character most changed from youth?: The same, loving to dress up girl. / She realized how the world worked, and grew up accustomed to that feeling. She used to be a naïve little girl.  
How have they remained the same?: She still loves dressing up and going out, dressed up. / Not at all.  
Has this character dealt with the loss of someone they knew?: No. / No.  
If so, who?: N/A  
How has it affected them?: N/A

How does this character deal with or react to…-  
Conflict/Danger: She tries to avoid the situation at all costs, usually putting someone else in danger. / She assess the situation and goes with the best, in her case, case scenario.  
Rejection: Really bad, to the brink of violence sometimes. / She deals with it, later to get revenge.  
Fear: She deals with it until she gets home. / She has no fears.  
Change: She adapts pretty well. / Same for her.  
Loss: She hasn’t crossed that bridge yet. / Neither has she.  
Sex/Flirting: Thinks she’s ready, but has no idea the cost. / She’s, surprisingly, still a virgin. But flirts as if she’s not.  
Pain: She’ll self-harm. Just to get over it pretty quick. / She’ll cry it out at home, only to scold herself for being weak.  
Stress: It doesn’t come often, but when it does, she just cuts. / She’ll just read it away.  
Peer pressure: Easily ignored. / Couldn’t bother her.  
Guilt: Couldn’t bother her/them.  
Being wrong: She’ll debate, even if she’s wrong, or change the subject. / She’s never wrong.  
Being criticized: She’ll take it, then cry at home. / She’ll criticize right back.  
Being insulted (superficially: name calling, etc.): Same.  
Offending others: She’ll try not to, but if she does, she’ll apologize. / She’ll do it with no remorse.  
Praise: She’ll take it, but bashfully. / She’s her own god, so she’ll be all modest about it.  
Being loved: She’ll love them right back. / She’ll flirt a little bit, just to be loved some more.  
Being hated: She’ll show sighs of sadness, but smile. / She’ll take it like an adult would take it.  
Humiliation: She’ll cry a little, just to make her bully feel bad. / She’ll sneer, take it, and then humiliate then back.

How does this character express?-  
Anger: Fuming, she’ll stop doing whatever she’s doing and cross her arms over her chest, face red. / She’ll do the glasses glare thing, push up her glasses, and fix the problem.  
Sadness: She’ll cry out, usually causing a scene. / Her shoulders will droop, and she’ll sigh, holding back tears.  
Fear: She’ll quiver in her shoes, crying. / She doesn’t show it.  
Happiness/Excitement: She’ll hug the nearest thing/person tightly. / She’ll clap her hands repeatedly, sighing with content when she’d done with her act.  
Love (Consider the "Five Languages of Love"): She’ll repeatedly kiss whatever it is that deserves her love. / She’ll smile widely, more than her usual smirk, and glance at her shoes.  
Stress/anxiety: She’ll self-harm. / She’ll read a good book to get her mind off of things.  
Dislike (of a person, thing, or idea): She’ll praise the idea, but won’t like it. / She’ll act as if that was the stupidest thing ever created and down the idea of it being a good thing.  
Approval (of a person, thing, or idea): She’ll nod repeatedly and jump up and down, clapping her hands. / She’ll nod, praise the idea, and contemplate the performance of the idea.  
How does this character generally express themselves?: By causing scenes. / By opening up a bit.  
What does this character think/feel about? Cute things, and not going crazy until she gets home. / How cool it would be to replace a certain character in one of her favorite novel.  
Marriage: She’s too distracted to get married. As soon as she gets one person, she’ll see another that piques her interest. / She’s disgusted by the idea of giving herself to someone for the rest of her life and “settling down”.  
Children: She loves Asian babies. / She hates the little devils.  
Family/Family Values: They should stick together, no matter what. / If you don’t like them, don’t associate yourself with them.  
Children/Youth: She wouldn’t have her own, but admire from afar. / She hates children and regrets her own childhood.  
Old age: She won’t look kawaii once she hits 50. / She’s god, she won’t age.  
Sex: She’s too prudish for that. / It interests her.  
Love: She loves anyone and anything. / She’ll do it if it’s necessary.  
Friendship/Other relationships: She adores other relationships, but she’s prudish. / She’ll do it, if it’s necessary.  
Homosexuality: She has no problem. She has her own collection of homodaichis. / She’s gay, herself.  
The opposite sex: She loves being friends with guys. / She’s not focused on the gender.  
The same sex: They’re complicated.  
Money/Material things: She needs it if she wants to make more dresses. / It what makes the world go round.  
Politics: She doesn’t bother herself with it.  
Religion: She’s an atheist, but studies being an Aria. / She’s an atheist.  
Destiny/Duty: She doesn’t believe in that stuff.  
Magic/Myth: She doesn’t really bother herself with thinking about that stuff.  
Racism/Races in general: She sees no problem with people’s race. / She’s alright with stereotypes. But racism is over the line.  
Science/Technology: She was forced to learn it, it kinda stuck to her. / She lives by it.  
Nature/Animals: Loves cute animals, not so much the ugly ones. But cares for them both. / She hates the outdoors.  
Modernity: It doesn’t bother her. / She lives that way.  
Antiquity: She adores it. / She would rather stuff it down a drain than have to deal with it.  
Their past: Basically her backstory. / Basically her backstory.  
Their future: She doesn’t care, as long as Twinkies are involved. / She sees a bright one indeed.  
Their role in society/job/etc..: Students  
Drugs and alcohol: It sometimes plays a role in people’s lives. Good and bad. / She’s alright with it.  
Killing/Murder: She’s terrified of the idea. / It’s necessary to make it through life, sometimes.  
Education: it’s a good thing, but unnecessary. / She can learn whatever she learns in school in real life.  
The foreign/unknown: It’s a mystery. / She’s too busy with real life to worry/think about it.  
How does the character view life?: As a way to express yourself. / As a gateway to screwing up.  
How does the character view death?: She’s terrified of it. / She hopes to find the answer to immunity, before death catches up with her.  
How does the character view society?: As a thing full of judgmental people. / As a standard, they live by a list of set rules.  
How does the character imagine his/her own death?: From some envious person, or self-caused. / By way of natural causes.  
What does the character want out of life?: To be noticed, in a good way. / To flirt her way to the top.  
What does this character consider "success" to be?: Having enough to make it through life. / Having enough fame and success to be a somebody.  
What would the character like to change in his/her life?: Nothing, it’s perfect.  
What motivates this character?: Food. / Money.  
Why?: It’s delicious. / It’s the only way you’ll make it through life.  
What discourages this character?: Not having food. / Being found out about by her rivals.  
Why?: It’s delicious. / If they find out, they’ll use it as their advantage.  
What makes this character happy?: Food. / Companions.  
Why?: It’s delicious. / They make her feel good about herself.  
What makes this character sad?: Being depressed by others. / Not getting her way.  
Why?: It makes her cut. / She’ll have to end up aggravating someone to get her way.  
What makes this character angry?: People messing with Shiemi. / People using other people as a way to the top.  
Why?: Shiemi is basically her god. You mess with Shiemi, you mess with her. / That’s her job.  
What humiliates this character?: Being asked things that has to do with adult things. / Being called a little girl.  
What most describes this character's personality?: A cute, erratic girl who is younger than her age depicts. She’ll make you feel good on the inside, as well the side on the out. She’s prudish though, and is easily depressed and humiliated. / She’s a shameless flirt, like Shima, and uses it to her advantage. She is a modernist, easily distracted by modern things. She’s way more mature than her age states, to the point of sounding like an adult when speaking.  
Psychoanalysis (Describe why they act the way they do): She’s been influenced by jpop when she was young. / She never really knew her parents, and tend to stray towards learning things on her own.  
Does it stem from childhood or an event, or chemical?: None. / Childhood memories.  
Relationships with Others (Non-Married): The same with everyone, she shows no favoritism, besides with Shiemi. / She spends most of her time with Shima and Izumi. But occasionally talks to everyone else.  
Relationship Skills: None. / Pretty good.  
Loves (non sexual): None. / None.  
Lusts: Food. / Adult Novels.  
Crushes: Bon. / Shima, and Yukio/> Girlfriend/Boyfriend(s): None at the moment. / None at the moment.  
Other lover(s): None at the moment. / None at the moment.  
Marital status: Nada. / Nope.  
First crush: Bon. / Izumo  
Did it last?: N/A. / Nope.  
Why or why not?: N/A. / The thought that Izumo wasn’t homo.  
Best Friends: Shiemi. / Bon, Rin, and mainly Izumo.  
Friends: your OC, and the main group.  
Confident/Mentor: None. / Father Fujimoto.  
Hates: Not having enough food or kawaii merch. / Being showed up at her own game.  
Dislikes: Nothing, really. / Erratic people.  
Rivals: Shiemi, in a playful way. / No one. Besides Shiemi.  
Pets: A tiny gerbil. And three black-footed ferrets. / None.  
What kind of person would s/he consider to be the perfect partner?: A fun-loving person, who also sticks up for the weak. / Someone as head-strong as her.  
Is the character judgmental of others and how so?: She’s rarely judgmental, only if she’s in a bad mood. / She’ll judge others based on their perceived view of life.

How is s/he perceived by...-  
Strangers?: A strange child with bad parents. / A very promiscuous girl.  
Friends?: A bipolar cosplayer. / An avid flirter  
Coworker/Colleague?: Someone who doesn’t pay attention a lot. / A hard worker.  
Lovers?: N/A. / Distant and cold. If she ever has a lover.  
What happens to change this perception if at all?: Nothing.

Describe their sense of trust-  
What type of individuals does s/he like or associate with?: Anyone kawaii. / True Cross Academy students.  
What type of individuals doesn't s/he like or associate with?: No one. / Risky people.  
How do they treat members of the opposite sex?: Depends on the situation. / Depends on her mood.  
How do they treat members of the same sex?: Same. / Same.  
What do family/friends like most about character?: The fact that she likes children. / Her chill-ness.  
What do family/friends like least about character?: How dare-devil-ish she is. / Her distance from her family.  
Do they know anyone who's died, and if so who and how were they affected?: Nope. / Father Fujimoto. They weren’t affected dramatically, only exchanging a few tears.

Other-  
What song best fits this character?: Mottai Nightland by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, or One Fine Day by Morrie. / Tous Les Memes by Stromae.  
If you could compare this character to an existing character, who would s/he be and why?: Shura, because she’s so erratic an out there. / Shima, he’s a shameless flirt.  
If you could choose an actor for this character, who would it be?: N/A  
If you could choose a voice actor for this character, who would it be?: Aya Suzaki (Mako Mankanshoku from Kill La Kill) / Shinichiro Miki (Aikuro Mikisugi from Kill La Kill)

Who/what was your character inspired by?: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. / Francis Bonnefoy from Hetalia

How the Character is involved in the Story-  
Character's role in the story (main character? hero? Villain? etc.): An extra character(s)  
Scene where character first appears: In the grocery store where Rin “worked”. / Talking with Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima in class.  
Relationships with other characters: She’s pretty friendly around everyone. / She’s closely associated with Shima and Izumo.  
Where, how and when did s/he first interact with other characters: In the dorms, where she commented Shiemi on her kimono. / When everyone had to pair up with another person for P.E.  
How Character is different at the end of the novel from when the novel began: She’s a little more mature. / She’s the same, but a bit happier.  
Background Story: Already at the top.  
Additional Notes on This Character: None, I’m too exhausted to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Form found on Crazyferretlady's page: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyferretlady/pseuds/Crazyferretlady  
> Work is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2321111


End file.
